


The age old question of "where did they go?"

by 13Tyche13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apocalypse, Burning, Gen, I don't wanna add characters before they show up, I'll add more tags later, No Gods, Not much written, Post-Apocalypse, Probably really bad writing, They disappeared, Unfortunately i've written no dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Tyche13/pseuds/13Tyche13
Summary: Who would have known that the world would go to Tartarus on a Thursday? Monday would make sense, but a Thursday? Percy can honestly say he never saw that coming. Although, how it went to shit, now that, that was rigorously planned.
Kudos: 3





	1. Lives Past

**Author's Note:**

> I might not finish this. It's probably going to be one of those things you chip away at when you're bored, so read at you're own risk of it never being finished.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> IMPORTANT, READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER. In this story, we’re going to ignore that God/Jesus, norse gods, Egyptian gods, and any and all other religions that are/will be cannon in the Percy Jackson universe is canon. I simply don’t know enough to confidently write about them, and I don’t want to offend anyone. Roman Mythology will be Canon. 
> 
> If I get something incorrect about Anything, PLEASE correct me. Wether it be spelling, geography, language, mythology, or something els.

You would never know it now, but the world had been different, once. People would fill the streets, laughing and dancing. Normal people wouldn’t walk the streets in constant fear of the dark.

But that world was lost, a long time ago.

Before the disappearance, demigods ruled the world in the shadows. Their natural physical abilities outshining even the strongest of mortals. Working behind the scenes on almost every major organisation, on every government, knew almost every secret.

They demigods were content with what they had, what they knew. Preferring to remain one step below the top. To be underestimated. Vice President instead of president, Chancellor of the Exchequer instead of prime minister. Letting mortals think themselves superior, because demigods were never _quite_ number one.

That was all a lie of course, but they never had to know that.

No one knows what happened that caused the outing.

Because there’s no one alive to tell it.


	2. survived? NAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT, READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER. In this story, we’re going to ignore that God/Jesus, norse gods, Egyptian gods, and any and all other religions that are/will be cannon in the Percy Jackson universe is canon. I simply don’t know enough to confidently write about them, and I don’t want to offend anyone. Roman Mythology will be Canon.
> 
> If I get something incorrect about Anything, PLEASE correct me. Wether it be spelling, geography, language, mythology, or something els.

Flames dancing on the once happy camp, turning the cabins into ash.

The big house was one of the first buildings to fall. Hephaestus and Ares cabins, the last.

Standing next to Thalia’s tree, a shadowy figure stood watching it all fall. If you looked close enough, you would see a faint smirk, only visible from the flames reflection off their teeth.

few saw this coming, and even less cared to stop it.

Walking through where the camp once stood feels wrong.

It feels as if you’re disturbing something that was was never meant to ever be seen.

If the feeling of wrongness surrounding the charred buildings wasn’t enough to deter you, the untouched skeletons of the campers was.

One of the many mysteries of what is known as “The Camp of Blood”, is that the bodies of the demigods have not rotted, and if you dared to touch them, they would still be warm.

Even though its been almost 800 years.

Their expressions frozen, not ones of fear, or distress.

But of _acceptance._

Whatever happened that night, the campers were okay with dying. Willing almost.

It’s been almost eight hundred years since the mist vanished, since the gods turned their backs on all of humanity and left.

To where?

Now thats the age old question.

When monsters began to attack mortals, the governments panicked. With them having very few ways of killing the entities, the world quickly fell to chaos.And the Demigods did nothing. In fact, they too, disappeared.

Guns were useless. Those who possessed guns hid them away into their bunkers, not for monsters, but for other humans.Police officers stopped patrolling, and with the old governments leaving everyone to fend for themselves, new ones arose. Countries who had managed to be taken over by more organised ( _tyrannical)_ leaders, merged into larger countries so that they had more resources _(power)._

The whole of North America merged into one, called Frei. They isolated themselves from everyone. Blocking off Panama from Colombia. They stopped information from leaving or coming, forbade anyone to enter the country in case they were the greek or roman monsters in disguise.

Without the Demigods help, Mortals were at a colossal disadvantage against the monsters. They knew of Celestial Bronze weapons, but not how to find the ore or craft it. But the knowledge how would have been useless to anyone, because they could not even hold it.

The could only be killed by raw force, and even then, they would be difficult to kill.

The leaders of Frei planned to lure the monsters out of the major cities, by using the mortals as bait. The elderly, sick, and disabled were loaded into motorised carts, and driven off.

None survived.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this would work, but if anyone want's to write a story inspired by or using elements from this go ahead. This work probably won't be much of a world, or very original, but if you found something you like, you can use it. I'm not gonna stop you or anything. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> how'd I do? GIIIVEEEE MEEEE FEEEEEDBAAACK...plz...?
> 
> If I got something incorrect about Anything, PLEASE correct me. Wether it be spelling, geography, language, mythology, or something els.


End file.
